Kamui: Lost In Time
by DGJ
Summary: In a war torn world. Naruto and Obito were the only humans left, surviving with the help of the hashirama cells. Finding a time travel scroll, Obito sacrifices his life to send Naruto back to the past. Before he does though, he gives Naruto a final parting gift, his eyes. Now with the power of Kamui, how will Naruto change the shinobi world? Time Travel AU. Naruto x Tsunami only.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The life from the world was long gone. A remnant of the past. The only two beings left alive were what one would consider a 'loser' when they were younger. They both grew up orphans. They had no skills but big dreams. They were both judged for things out of their control.

Even with all of that going on. They still became two of the strongest men the earth has ever inhabited. One with the power of his eyes, and the other with the power of a beast. They were now the only survivors.

They couldn't reverse the Infinite Tsukuyomi, since Sasuke was killed by Kaguya the Rabbit Goddess. Ever since then, they have been looking for a way to reverse everything. Today was their lucky day, in the Uzumaki Clan Ruins, they found a time travel scroll.

Finally after ten years of researching and looking all over. They found something.

The price was heavy, a life, but both of them were willing to do it for the other. In the end Obito ended up winning the debate. He knew Naruto was the right one for the job. Naruto never gave up hope. Obito saw his younger self in Naruto and honestly, Naruto deserved better.

If it hadn't been for him, Naruto would've been living a happy life with two parents to come home to, but he took all of that away from Naruto the day he was born. A mere baby losing more in one day then people lose in a lifetime.

So now here we were, with Naruto and Obito, about to start the jutsu.

"I hope with this, you'll succeed in creating a better world Naruto. Before I do this though, I have one final thing I want to give to you," said Obito. He lifted his hands to his face and took out both of his eyeballs, Naruto sat there shocked at what he had just seen. "These will help you, and don't worry about going blind. The Hashirama cells I implanted in your torn arm will keep that from happening. Your neural pathways will also adapt to your new eyes, so don't worry about not being able to deactivate them, just like how Nagato adapted to Madara's you will adapt to mine," he said.

"Are you sure about this, Obito?" asked a struck Naruto.

"Yes, now lay down. By the time you wake up you will be back in the past with your new eyes. Farewell Naruto, save my other self from the darkness, ne?" he asked in a teasing tone. Even in the darkest of roads, Naruto and Obito always found a way to brighten each other up.

"Will do Obito, take care and thank you, for everything," said Naruto before everything went black. Obito finished performing the surgery and then started up on the time travel seal. With one final ram seal, he shouted 'Fuin!' and everything went blank.

* * *

_**The Past - Fifteen Years Back**_

Pain. Unbearable pain. That's what Naruto felt right now. Going back in time does that to you. He heard some people speaking but he couldn't tell who they were. He started regaining his senses and realized he was in a bed.

"Kaa-chan he's waking up!" shouted a small boy. He winced at how loud the brat was, rubbing his ears to dull the pain. He could tell he was in a home, obviously, not in konoha's hospital. Which was good. He didn't know if he wanted to go back to Konoha yet.

He then felt warm feminine hands on his head, "Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Nami no Kuni. My son found you outside while he was out fishing. My name is Tsunami, do you remember yours?" she asked in a caring tone that only a kind hearted woman like her could must. Naruto's eyes widened but he schooled his features quickly. He couldn't give anyone his real name, not yet at least... maybe only his sensei.

"Ah, thanks Tsunami-san. My name is Karasu," said Naruto, coming up with a quick lie. "Do you have any water I could drink? I'm kind of thirsty," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. She grabbed a cup next to his bed, pushing it to his mouth so he could drink. He nodded a quick thanks and drank the water quickly, feeling better already.

Tsunami then spoke up again, "It's no problem Karasu-san, I'm just helping that's all. Do you remember how you got here, to Nami no Kuni?" she asked. Trying to come up with another lie quickly, he answered.

"I remember I was training in the forest, and I used up all of my chakra causing me to pass out. That's all I remember to be honest," he said with a chuckle.

She nodded; believing him, but then asked something she's been meaning to ask since she saw him, "So you're a shinobi, Karasu-san?" He nodded an affirmative.

"Yes, although I'm not affiliated to any village at the moment." She nodded as he said that.

"You should rest. You still seem exhausted, call me if you need anything." She stood up and started heading out the door as Naruto spoke.

"Thank you Tsunami-chan. I'll see you later."

She smiled and left it at that.

Naruto needed some time to himself anyways, to find out how he was going to hide who he really was and how he was going to stop the Akatsuki.

* * *

_**The Next Day - Nami no Kuni**_

Naruto woke up early the next day to the sound and smell of some wonderful cooking. He remembered what Tsunami's cooking was like when he was a genin.

He hasn't had a decent meal in a long time, and he wasn't over exaggerating. It's been close to ten years since. He and Obito had to survive off of what they could find since literally every living organism on the planet had been trapped in a genjutsu.

He walked down the kitchen to see Inari sitting down on the table eating while Tsunami was humming a happy tune cooking.

"Good morning, Tsunami-chan," said Naruto startling the woman, to which he chuckled. Inari just watched on with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, you startled me there Karasu-san. Good morning!"

Naruto doing the same turned to Inari, "Mind if I sit here?" He asked to which the boy just shrugged and continue eating.

"Ah Inari-kun I forgot to introduce you to him as you only saw him when he was passed out. Karasu-kun this is Inari, Inari this Karasu." Inari nodded his head towards the man, still out of it at the moment.

Naruto then felt five chakra signatures heading towards the house. He already knew who they were Tazuna and Team 7. He quickly henged his whiskers, small enough so that even Kakashi wouldn't notice them.

They heard a knock at the door and Tsunami quickly answered it, "Father?! I'm so glad you returned home safely!" she said hugging her dad.

Behind him was a passed out Kakashi being carried by a worn out Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was in the back, trailing them.

Tazuna walked in and narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Tsunami-chan, who is this man?"

Tsunami smiled, "His name is Karasu, Me and Inari found him passed out the last night by the docks and brought him in. He's really nice and a shinobi too!" she said and Tazuna's eyes widened as did Team 7's.

"I see, well welcome to my home Karasu. I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far, sorry if it's not much but we are going through tough times right now." He said to which 'Naruto' nodded. Tazuna then turned to Tsunami again.

"I need a room for Kakashi here who passed out from his battle. These guys were awesome you should've seen 'em!" Sasuke huffed, as usual. Sakura was off in the corner staring… at Karasu... with a blush on her face, and Naruto was smiling. Karasu shook his head and went back to eating as Tsunami led them to a room where they could rest.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

When Kakashi woke up he couldn't believe his eyes. In front of his eyes was, "Sen-sensei?" He thought he was under a genjutsu and attempted to get out of it, he then took out his sharingan and saw the man was not under a henge, he then saw the man's eyes which were an onyx black and realized this wasn't his sensei, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else for a second." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright, you're actually not that far from the mark." said Naruto and Kakashi's narrowed, "I need to speak with you, I've already enveloped this room in a silencing seal so you don't need to worry about us being heard, let me start off with the big guns first. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm from 15 years from now when me and Obito, yes Obito Uchiha, were the last humans left alive. He used a time travel jutsu we found to send me back in time, ultimately sacrificing his life. I need help and person I trusted the most in my time was you, Kakashi Sensei."

By now Kakashi's eyes were nearly bulging out of his eye sockets, this was too much information, Obito was alive, this is a Future Naruto? He had so many questions but knew asking too much would mess up the timeline, more than it has been messed up already.

"Wow." was all he could muster. Naruto chuckled.

"It's alright Kakashi-sensei. Just please don't tell anyone anything yet, okay? Even the Sandaime Hokage? Please trust me on this." said Naruto and Kakashi nodded.

"Is there anything big coming up soon?" asked Kakashi and Naruto nodde an affirmative, responding, "Yes, Zabuza and Haku his apprentice will come back to finish what they started. Both don't know that Gato will betray them in the end. I actually made my nindo way after this mission." said Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, "Well, it's good to hear that we win. So what are you going to do now? Will you be going back to the Leaf?" Naruto shook his head negatively.

"No, I can't return to the village right now. I'll stay here for now but I'll be returning to the village in the Chunin Exams. Orochimaru will be there and I will deal with him. He caused too many problems in the future that I would like to prevent from happening…" said Naruto flaring his KI by accident. Upon feeling his KI, Kakashi couldn't believe how strong it was, the only other time he felt KI this strong was when Minato found out what happened to Obito and took out a battalion of 1,000 Iwa Shinobi.

Everyone in the house also felt his KI, judging by the way it was so eerily quiet. Naruto noticed this and chuckled, "Sorry about that."

Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders, "So what do you think I should right now?"

"Just train Team 7, I'm pretty sure they could use it. Tree walking would be a good way to spend the week. I won't let a fight break out. I've already created shadow clones that are keeping track of the bridge. Oh yeah, Kakashi sensei, how do you activate your Mangekyou? Obito gave me his eyes and I don't know how to use it."

Kakashi seemed surprised by this, "Obito gave you his eyes? But I have one of his right-Oh right you're from the future. How about I train you with the sharingan while you teach me some of the stuff you know?" said Kakashi and Naruto nodded giving Kakashi a 'Hai'.

"Well Kakashi-Sensei, I promised Tsunami-chan I would go with her into town. See you later!" Naruto said while exiting the room. Kakashi had an amused expression, '_Promised? And Tsunami-chan huh? I'm so proud of my student, a ladies man just like his father and his sensei.' _Kakashi then laid back down, thinking about everything Naruto just told him.

He had a lot to think about. The thing that surprised him the most though was the news that Obito is still alive, he wondered why Obito hadn't returned to the Leaf. He would have to ask Naruto, or rather Karasu later.

Naruto waited outside for Tsunami. Enjoying the ocean breeze. He knew that if he ever left the Leaf for whatever reason, he would live on the coast. There's nothing more calming than the sound of the waves crashing and the breeze hitting your body. He then heard the door opening and saw a smiling Tsunami walking out.

"I'm sorry if I made you wait Karasu-kun." she said to which Naruto just waved off as they started heading into town. As they started walking he noticed the starving kids, with no warm home to go to at night. He didn't like seeing this but he knew soon they would not suffer anymore.

Tsunami seeing his solemn expression tried to make small talk with him, "So Karasu-kun, where are you from? If I may ask."

He turned to her and answered as best he could without sounding rude, "I'm from Hi no Kuni, it's actually a long story that I would prefer not to talk about right now. Maybe soon I'll tell you though." he said and she nodded slowly.

Seeing her bring her head down brought a frown onto his face, "It's not that I don't trust you Tsunami-chan. It's just that I would prefer to forget about it right now, only Kakashi knows and I only told him because he was like a father figure to me growing up." said Naruto and Tsunami gave him a confused look.

"Aren't you guys the same age? Aren't we the same age?" Naruto laughed.

"Yes we are the same age actually, but like I said it's a long story for another time." he said.

He then decided to ask his own question, "Hey Tsunami-chan, have you ever thought about moving out of here? Like to Konoha, or one of the other five great nations?"

She shook her head, "No, I haven't. To be honest I love it here, it hasn't always been like this. We used to be a thriving village until Gato came and took over…" she said with a depressed tone Naruto didn't like.

He then put his hand on hers and squeezed it gently and said, "As long as I'm here I promise I'll protect you and your family Tsunami-chan. I'll free you guys from this oppression, I promise and I never go back on my word." He said in a tone that let her know he wasn't lying.

Right after he said that some idiot thug decided to show up, "Hey, give up the lady and I'll let you live!" Said the man acting all high and mighty like all of Gato's thugs.

Naruto just ignored him and told Tsunami to keep walking. Tsunami was scared but she knew Naruto would protect her. The man got angry, "Hey! I said give me the bitch!" Naruto froze on the spot and turned around, his sharingan unconsciously flaring.

Tsunami noticed this and her eyes widened. "_Uh-oh"_

"Can you repeat what you just said, I don't think I heard you right?" Asked Naruto. His KI flaring stronger and stronger by the second, this time directed at someone.

The man's knees buckled and he fell down, passing out from the suffocating Killer intent, seeing his death over and over again. Naruto then turned around and smiled at Tsunami making a complete 360 in his personality.

"You see, I told you I would protect you!" He told her cheerfully and put his hands on the back of his head continuing to where they were walking.

Tsunami shook her head and ran to catch up with Naruto who was a good distance away from her by now. _Karasu-kun… do I really mean that much to you already? _She wondered and smiled a bit, the frowned a bit, '_No he's probably just being really nice.'_

Only one man has ever stood up for her like that, but they were just friends, Kaiza.

* * *

_**Later That Night**_

Karasu (Naruto) and Tsunami returned later that night with everything they needed. Tazuna thanked Naruto for returning his daughter safely.

Soon two boys burst in through the front door, "We-completed-the exercise-sensei." Said Naruto huffing and puffing in between his sentence, Sasuke wasn't much fairing off much better either.

Both boys looked like they fought a bear. Kakashi eye smiled and responded, "Just what I would expect from my students. Get some food and then rest, say Karasu?"

Karasu turned around and wondered what Kakashi wanted to ask of him, "What's up Kakashi?"

"Would you mind teaching my students a thing or two tomorrow?" Kakashi asked and Naruto smiled under his mask, "Sure, that'll be great."

Then another kid burst in, this time it was Inari, "You guys should just quit trying. No amount of training will help you guys defeat Gato's men! Just leave so you guys don't die!" He said and everyone was shocked by his statement except Karasu, who responded casually.

"I wouldn't say that Inari. Let's see we have the famous copycat ninja of the leaf, Kakashi Hatake. We also have two kids from two great clans. The Uzumaki and Uchiha. And Sakura has a lot of potential too, especially if she mastered the tree exercise in one hour, she could be a great medic, and then we have me. I'm also an Uzumaki clan member myself, we won't lose." said Karasu, confident in his statement.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he heard this. He had a clan?! Sasuke and Sakura looked at Kakashi who nodded.

Inari's eyes widened a bit but he schooled his features quickly, "Whatever! You'll all die anyways! Why are you even wasting your time here? You guys don't know what we're going through, you don't know what suffering is!" He shouted and he ran off to his room.

Tsunami shook her head and turned to Karasu, "I'm sorry about that…" and Karasu shook his head.

"It's alright, he's just a kid. I'm pretty sure something happened to him that made him think that way. I'ma go take a walk." he said as he got off from the table and went outside. Tsunami looked on with a worried expression, she didn't want Naruto to leave because of her son's attitude. She was starting to take a liking to the guy.

Naruto quickly followed Karasu, wanting to know more about his clan and Kakashi headed to Inari's room to talk to him.

Once outside, Naruto spotted Karasu sitting down on the docks, looking at the moonlight glistening over the current dark blue ocean.

He made his way to Karasu and spoke up nervously, "Excuse me, Karasu-san? I was wondering if you could tell me more about my clan?" asked Naruto, fidgeting with his shirt nervously hoping Karasu wouldn't brush him off like all the other adults in Konoha.

Karasu turned around to look at his younger self, he hadn't taken the time yet to process that this kid is a younger version of himself. He chuckled at how weird the situation was as he responded.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want to know kid?"

They spoke all night about the Uzumaki clan and Naruto was happy knowing he finally had a blood relative, he was also happy knowing that his clan used to be very powerful. 'Used to be' being the keyword.

He was down trodden when he heard about what happened to then during the Second Great Ninja War. He made Karasu a promise that he would make the Uzumaki great again.

Karasu just chuckled and told him he'll keep him to his promise.

Kakashi talked to Inari and helped changed his views too. Inari saw the group of shinobi in a new light after hearing how much Karasu, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi himself had suffered.

He couldn't fathom losing that many people so early on in life and being able to stay sane and happy.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Karasu stood in a forest clearing along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Today he would be training them while Kakashi trained one of his shadow clones on using the sharingan.

They still had around five days until Zabuza and Haku would decide to attack again so he would try to prepare them as best as he could.

For Naruto, he had him make one-hundred shadow clones. He split them into three groups. Group one would continue to work on tree climbing, group two would start working on water walking, group three would spar with Naruto.

He made Naruto do this to find his weaknesses in his form. This is what he used to do to hone in his taijutsu skills.

For Sakura, he had her work on her chakra reserves and her speed. Afterwards, he would spar with her and teach her the weaknesses she had in her taijutsu style.

And finally with Sasuke, he had Sasuke work on his speed and fighting style. Sasuke was already proficient with jutsu, all he needed to work on was his taijutsu and genjutsu which would come in time with his sharingan.

While his shadow clones were training the three kids. He was trying to master the Kamui. He explained to Kakashi the way Obito used to use it and Kakashi was surprised at how powerful the eye he had was.

Both Kakashi and Karasu started working on their kamui abilities. So far Naruto was able to open up a portal to another dimension. He wondered if this portal was in the same dimension as Kakashi's which was proven false when Kakashi used 'kamui' on a tree.

Nothing appeared in Naruto's dimension, which he thought was a good thing. It would be way too troublesome if he, Obito, and Kakashi all had the same dimension.

Eventually after that, Naruto and Kakashi began hand in hand combat. Both using their fully matured three tomoe sharingan. Kakashi was surprised at how Naruto became as an adult. He was an elite jounin, a respected former ANBU Captain, and yet Naruto was pushing him to his limits.

He knew that he was getting better by the second, Naruto's taijutsu style was so unorthodox, he would have trouble predicting his movements with the sharingan.

Naruto on the other hand was enjoying his new eyes. He could see everything so much more clearly now, he knew once he mastered them he would be close to invincible, not that he was thinking he can't be killed but with the power he had it was hard to believe that could happen.

He knew that to be able to keep up with Kakashi in a taijutsu only match was a feat in itself. Kakashi's taijutsu was on par with Gai's, unless Gai used the gates he would lose against Kakashi.

After they finished sparring they headed back to the house to get some food, along with the three dead tired genins who have never been worked so hard. Sasuke was happy though, along with Naruto. They both knew that they improved a lot from Karasu's training today.

They were all looking forward to what the rest of the week would bring.


End file.
